The Prequel
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: They were eightteen, what an age... it's the last year of school, relationships are blossoming, and god knows what will happen if you add arguments and university into the mixture... ))))) modern day drama set in a school
1. Chapter 1

Alright, hey guys! And welcome to the prequel! Yeah, yeah it's a prequel. All people are called by real name. The prequel that shows the origins of:

Seeing Double (Abby and Duncan)

Iron spikes ((Y&I) Navi and Martyn)

Make a wish (duh)

Aim it right (Amy and Mark (Turps)) (got stuck for a name, k?)

It's Amazing (Sam and Maisie)

Leaning Tower of Pisa (Lytning and Liam)

(Introducing) Religion (Chris and Anna- Christianity- lol)

(Introducing) Don't cry for me (Krissi and Simon)

There will also be some hinted (possibly – maybe very hard hitting):

Sjips

Sjinilsey

Sweet Coffee

Sweet Xephos (Honeyphos)

Livid Xephos

* * *

They were thirteen. A great age, right? No. it was all happening. Puberty, relationships were blossoming, some unwanted, others intentional. And then they had to balance school on top of it all. _Let's begin at the beginning_, _that's the very best place to begin…_

* * *

Tears streamed down her face like Niagara. He'd left her, and why?! For Chris? For Liam? No-one was quite sure. One thing, however that was for sure, was that Jeannette was hitting it hard.

Meanwhile…

Someone else that was hitting it hard was Liam. Paul had used to be so loving, so tender and caring. Now, however, he was just being a jerk. Deliberately being all smooshy, lovey-dovey and over possessive with Chris, right in front of the one he had rejected. And the year had only just started.

They'd never actually known if it was for real, or if it was just a jokey thing. Duncan knew. Simon knew. It was serious. They were serious. Serious as far as the rest of them were concerned. No one else really knew, and that was how they liked it.

Some treated them as outcasts, because of the small relationship that had blossomed. Others treated them as a perfectly normal couple. The only person that didn't was Lewis. He knew about them, Simon was meant to be his and his only. But no. none of it made sense anymore. Duncan liked him, Simon liked him, Alicia liked him, and it all just seemed so… weird. As much as he just wanted to end it all, the enticing effect the others had upon him was permanent. Abby had Duncan and Krissi had Simon. That was how it should be. Yet, it wasn't. It never was.

There were, of course, some other jokey little things going on. Paul and Chris, much to Liam's annoyance. Paul had actually left Jeannette for Chris. Anna however, was still striking serious and playing her cards close to her chest. She and Chris were still going strong. As far as they were concerned.

* * *

Anyways guys thanks for watching, don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed. that just seemed like a good place to stop.

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Hey guys! And welcome back to the prequel! I'm sorry, but updates may be more weekly now… :'( get ready for real drama.

He couldn't handle it any longer. It hurt his mind to think about it, when it shouldn't. It wasn't working. Standing, Lewis walked up to Simon. "I can't do this anymore…" he whispered

"What?"

"This. This… drama. With you and me and Duncan… it just eats my brain. So… yeah. I'm gonna stick with Alicia. Do what you please with Duncan; I'm not getting involved anymore. I'm sorry."

"I get you. I entirely get you." Simon clapped the other boy on the shoulder, giving him a light shake "I'm sticking with Krissi. Just don't worry your pretty little head over it, k?"

"Yeah… ok…"

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Hey guys! I couldn't resist this drama, it had to be done. I have been thinking, and all my OCS are just fantasy stand-ins. And I can't have a stand-in on Simon, so… yeah. If you don't know who Tom is yet, try guess. Sorry last chapter was so short. This make up for it.

They had never actually known about Simon and Krissi. Everyone had their eyes on her. She was beautiful, Simon couldn't deny that. But still. The teased him and taunted him. "You don't deserve her. You're just a nobody." Brock, the school's most popular boy and Simon's mortal enemy, had said. It had turned out he was right.

Krissi was nowhere to be found. Simon knew she had gone off with Alex (parv) a while ago. Deciding the small music room would be the best place to look, Simon headed there first. When he opened the door into the offset building (because the music room was its own building) he dropped the stack of books he was carrying in shock. "Crazy people, we could make really good friends, that why we let each other in,"

"With you beside me, I never have to pretend to be stronger, I finally belong here,"

"And I am not alone any more…"

"You get me, and I get you, together, there's really nothin' we can't do!"

"I got your back,"

"And I got yours too,"

"Yeah, you get me and I'm pretty sure that I get you. Yeah I'm pretty sure that I get you…"

"On the inside, I'd think I was part of the crowd, but really I wasn't aloud. All I wanted was just to be where we are now,"

"Yeah, it's better. And I know,"

"I'll never feel alone anymore!"

"Ooh, oh yeah."

"Never feel alone anymore."

Alex closed the camera he was holding down.

"Perfect. Oh… we got company… Krissi! Kris, I'd use that secret exit now!" by the end of these words, Alex was yelling. Krissi kissed Tom on the cheek and bolted. Simon tore after her, but not before shooting Tom a death glare that said 'I'll be back for you…'

He caught up with her, but not before she ran into Liam. Oh thank god for Liam.

"Krissi? Are you okay?" he asked

"No, please help. Simon's chasing me. I'm pretty sure he saw me and Tom recording… mustn't've looked in his locker yet…"

"I'll ward him off for as long as I can…" Liam whispered as Simon skidded round the corner and approached the two hastily.

"Kris, I know you're there…" he said. One thought ran thought Krissi's mind 'he's gonna tear me heart out and eat it.'

Krissi was right. When Simon had finished with her, she sprinted back to the music building. By the time she got there, tears were streaking her face with thin tracks. Tom met her with open arms. Running his hand over her hair, he kissed her forehead. "I'm so so sorry… It's my fault."

"No. It's not. It's his fault for being a jerk, his fault for being an idiot." Krissi looked up into the comforting blue of Tom's eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to my place. I'll order us a pizza?"

"Okay. Okay. That sounds nice. Wait, where'd Alex go?"

"Oh… about Alex. He went to give Simon a piece of his mind… or maybe a piece of his fist." Tom wrapped his arm lightly around Krissi's shoulders and the two walked to the bus stop. Krissi stopped suddenly.

"What?" Tom asked

"I need to tie my hair up… wait. Idea…"

Sitting on Tom's bed, Krissi smiled. Tom separated her hair into three sections and started to plait it. It scared Krissi how good he was at that…

"Deep underground," Tom singing wrenched her from her thoughts. Great. This song, this was her favourite song…

The doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Tom said happily. Krissi flicked a piece of peperoni in his direction. He flicked one back. Soon enough, there was tomato sauce everywhere.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hpe you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


End file.
